dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Panda Hat
Plot Red got drunk in a bar and made a birthday party by him own self! Whoooooooooo! Characters *Red (semi-protagonist) *Blue Minor Characters *The Raccoon Transcript (At a bar, Red chugs a bottle of beer while on top of a table. His eyes are pink, as he's drunk. Blue then walks up.) Blue: ♪Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday from Blue!♪ Aaand you're drunk. Red: (breathes in deeply, then leans forward quickly, breaking a few bottles beside him.) BLU-UE!!!! Blue: How's the, uh, birthday? Red: (drunk) You're not even... (mumbles)... with the panda hat. Blue: Oh, yeah? Cool... Red: Ah ah! (drunk, he goes down the table, stands back up, and embraces Blue.) Heh-hey, Blue. Blue: What? Red: Blue! Blue. What? Red: BlueBlueBlueBlueBlueBlueBlue... Blue: What? Red: Listen. Blue: What? Red: Listen. Blue listen. Blue: What?! Red: Listen. Blue: WHAT?! Red: (deep voice)''LISTEN! ''(drunk) I love you! I wanna...let's...(mumbles)...let's grow old together in every way! (deep voice, background blazes.) EVERY WAY! (The background goes back to normal.) Blue: (trying to leave Red) 'Kay... (Disco ball drops down next to Red & Red starts to dance.) Red: Dance party fo Red! (Red crashes into the glass fragments from the bottles earlier. Red gets up with the fragments stuck on him. Disco ball disappears.) Red: Yeah! HEY, LAAADIIIIIIIES! (Runs off.) Blue: Eh, fack! Red: (sprints up to a woman) Hey, baby, knock knock, who's there, sex, sex who, sex with me, BOOM! (black sunglasses suddenly pop out in front of his eyes & he strikes a pose.) Woman: Aw, that's so romantic! Call me-- Red: Whatever! (Walks away.) Blue: Oh, my God, dude, what happened? Red: I know, right! What a piyaaaammp! (Clip quickly rewinds to when Red spoke to the woman.) Red: (drunk) Hey, blehblehboobleblebloohehe! Ahahahahahahahah!! ...Knock knock. (The woman angrily breaks her beer bottle on the countertop. Red ends up having a broken bottle on his head.) Blue: Wow, dude, you're really drunk. (Removes the broken bottle on Red's head. Blood's visible on the tips.) I gotta get you home. Red: (drunk) YEAH, RIGHT! I'm fine! I ain't never puked from throwin' up! Blue: You mean drinking? Red: (breathes in) (low voice): Drinking! Drinking! Drinking! Drinking! Drinking! (Walks off.) Blue: Red! (groans) Woman: (groans) Men are such pigs. Raccoon: I can go all night-a, baby. I'm-a nocturnal. (Growls seductively.) (Time lapse. Red talks to his reflection in a mirror.) Red: (drunk) You don't know meh! (Time lapse. Red talks to himself. The bartender observes him.) Red: (drunk) Is this real life? Now? (Time lapse. Red's lying on the floor.) Red: (drunk) My eyes are puzzle pieces! (Time lapse. Red seems to be talking to someone.) Red: (drunk) Let's grow old together in every way! ...Except for the gay way! (Camera zooms out, showing that Red is talking to a toilet. He dunks his head in the bowl & flushes.) Blue: It's time to go, dude. You're making out with that toilet pretty hard. (Red pulls out his head from the toilet.) Red: Your mom's making out with that post! YEAH! H-hey...you leave her outta this! Red: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuugh... (his stomach becomes wavy) Blue: No! Nooooooooooo!! (Video slows down, deepening everybody's voice.) Red: Urrruuuuugh! Blue: Noooooooooooooo! Red: IT'S MY TIME! Blue: Are you kidding me?! Red: YEeEE-''(Video speed's back to normal. Red begins to vomits on Blue.)'' Blue: NOOOO- oooohhhhh...... THAT'S WHAT YOU SOUND LIKE WHEN YOU PUKE?! Red: I DON'T KNOW! (Continues to vomit on Blue. Eventually, Blue lies down.) You don't know where I've been- (Red vomits on Blue once more.) Blue: I hate you! (Red laughs.) I hate you sooo mu--! -Episode ends- Dick Figures Title *Two of many alcoholic beverages Red has had before Blue came to Red's lonely Birthday Party. *Dedicated to Red's drinking. *The Bottle could have been the one broken and thrusted in Red's head. Trivia * When Red tells a knock-knock joke to a woman, his hat is missing. * Red's first drunken episode. * The episode is named from the part where Red says "...With the panda hat." * Red might have said "SPARTA!" right before Blue replies, "Are you kidding me?" * This is the first episode where Red doesn't talk in Auto-Tune at all. * It is revealed that Red may have a drinking problem. * The bonus track on the season 1 soundtrack album, "Yo Butt", plays in the background as the bar music. It is later heard in OMG and Fang Angels. * The purple woman is the first female character not to wear a skirt, though this might've been an animation error. Or she's wearing pants. * This is the first episode where Red uses his demonic voice. * This is one of the only episodes where the words "shit" and "fuck" are not used (as well as Camp Anarchy, Sex Marks the Spot and Das Vidiamond), although Blue says, "Fack". * "Fack" is the urban definition of "fuck" used in areas such as Boston and New England. * On the bathroom stall, Red wrote graffiti that says: "Make that ass crap " which is what Raccoon said in A Bee or Something. But it said "-R" which meant it could have been Red or Raccoon. * This is the first episode to have FX. * When Red speaks to Blue, He tells him Let's grow together in every way! EVERY WAY!!, but later, when he speaks to the toilet, he say Let's grow old together in every way!...Except for the gay way!. That would imply that Red is gay for Blue. However, because he was seen exposing sexual attraction for multiple female people throughout the series, he probably only said that because he was really drunk. *This is the first time Red is seen not wearing his hat. *This is the first uncensored chapter on Broadcast. Recurring Gags Auto-Tune Use The bar song in the background. Red Floating Red floats when he says "H-Hey!" Episode Ending The word DICK FIGURES appears with the I's replaced by a beer bottle and a glass of wine. The Last Line Being Cut When Blue says "much". Gallery Panda Hat 20.jpg Panda Hat 19.jpg Panda Hat 18.jpg Panda Hat 17.jpg Panda Hat 16.jpg Panda Hat 15.jpg Panda Hat 14.jpg Panda Hat 13.jpg Panda Hat 12.jpg Panda Hat 11.jpg Panda Hat 10.jpg Panda Hat 9.jpg Panda Hat 8.jpg Panda Hat 7.jpg Panda Hat 6.jpg Panda Hat 5.jpg Panda Hat 4.jpg Panda Hat 3.jpg Panda Hat 2.jpg Panda Hat 1.jpg Panda Hat 40.jpg Panda Hat 39.jpg Panda Hat 38.jpg Panda Hat 37.jpg Panda Hat 36.jpg Panda Hat 34.jpg Panda Hat 33.jpg Panda Hat 32.jpg Panda Hat 31.jpg Panda Hat 30.jpg Panda Hat 29.jpg Panda Hat 26.jpg Panda Hat 25.jpg Panda Hat 24.jpg Panda Hat 23.jpg Panda Hat 22.jpg Panda Hat 21.jpg Panda Hat 60.jpg Panda Hat 59.jpg Panda Hat 57.jpg Panda Hat 56.jpg Panda Hat 54.jpg Panda Hat 52.jpg Panda Hat 50.jpg Panda Hat 49.jpg Panda Hat 48.jpg Panda Hat 47.jpg Panda Hat 46.jpg Panda Hat 45.jpg Panda Hat 44.jpg Panda Hat 43.jpg Panda Hat 42.jpg Panda Hat 41.jpg Panda Hat 81.jpg Panda Hat 80.jpg Panda Hat 79.jpg Panda Hat 78.jpg Panda Hat 77.jpg Panda Hat 76.jpg Panda Hat 75.jpg Panda Hat 74.jpg Panda Hat 73.jpg Panda Hat 72.jpg Panda Hat 70.jpg Panda Hat 69.jpg Panda Hat 68.jpg Panda Hat 67.jpg Panda Hat 66.jpg Panda Hat 65.jpg Panda Hat 63.jpg Panda Hat 62.jpg Panda Hat 61.jpg Panda Hat 82.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1